Network servers, personal computers, smartphones, and other computing devices typically include at least one storage device for holding data. Various types of storage devices are currently available. For example, one type includes hard disk drives (“HDDs”), optical disc drives (e.g., DVD-ROMs), and other kinds of electromechanical devices. Another type includes flash drives and other solid-state drives (“SSDs”) without any moving parts.
SSDs typically have faster access speeds and higher tolerance to physical shocks than electromechanical devices. On the other hand, electromechanical devices typically cost less than SSDs at similar capacity levels. However, as semiconductor manufacturing techniques progress, the costs of manufacturing SSDs continue to fall. As a result, SSDs are now a feasible option for network storage and other storage applications.